undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Freaktale
Le Fun Shark Le Fun Shark Le Fun Shark Le Fun Shark |date = August 20, 2017 |website = Tumblr |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Monstrous |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Comic |status = Mostly Complete |creator = Le Fun Shark |cocreator = MaeJosephine YouTube MaeJosephine DeviantArt MaeJosephine Twitter |artist = N0amArt |spriter = Le Fun Shark DeviantArt}} Freaktale is an Undertale AU where Frisk, after seeing every possible ending in Undertale, adds a mod into the game, hoping it would add something new. Little did Frisk know, the mod they installed was a virus. After the virus was installed into Undertale, Frisk loaded up the game, but before Frisk was able to start the game, the Virus started destroying everything in its path and turning any monster it could find into horrible mutations. Characters Most of the characters in Freaktale are horrifying mutations due to the Virus. Undertale Characters Frisk Frisk looks and acts relatively the same. The only different from classic Frisk is they are fused with Chara and forced to share a body with them. Frisk is female. Chara Chara still looks and acts the same, the only difference is that they grew out of Frisk's left side and are now fused with Frisk, forcing them to share a body. Chara is female. Flowey Flowey is a massive red flower with white warts, also known as a rafflesia flower, the largest flower in the world. Flowey smells likes rotting flesh. When you first encounter Flowey, he is gasping for breath and his voice sounds watery. When Flowey sees Frisk attached to Chara, he starts to twitch rapidly, his roots come out of the ground and are used as legs. Flowey then charges at Frisk and tries to burrow his roots into Frisk. If Flowey is successful, he will start absorbing Frisk's bodily fluids, giving Flowey nutrition, however, he kills both Chara and Frisk in the process. Toriel Toriel looks like a cross between a deer and a goat. Toriel has a second body coming out of her stomach, her arms have grown longer while her feet became hooves. Toriel's horns are more like antlers. She still wears the same outfit as classic Undertale. Toriel went mad and started torturing and eating other monsters just for sport, often tricking her victims by playing hide and seek. Toriel, however, is nice to Chara and Frisk as she has no interest in eating humans. Napstablook Napstablook looks like a ghost version of Chara or Frisk. Napstablook is very aggressive and will kill anything in his path. Napstablook still likes making music. Sans Sans doesn't look too different from classic Sans, the only difference is he has a massive hole in his skull right above his left eye socket. This isn't Sans's true form. When Sans sees Chara, he has a sudden burst of rage, his ribcage opens up and turns into legs while his real feet fuse together to make a massive tail or stinger. Sans is a lot more aggressive in this stage and has much more HP. Papyrus Papyrus is more aggressive than classic Papyrus. When Papyrus mutated, his skull got destroyed and he now has a hole in his skull above his right eye socket. Both his arms fell off and were attached to his back, Papyrus's right arm was replaced with a second, non-sentient head while his left one was replaced by a syringe. Papyrus uses both of his new limbs as weapons. Papyrus has two bones that stick out of his back making him look bigger. Papyrus lost his leg and replaced it for a robotic leg. He still wears the same outfit as UT Papyrus. Canine Royal Guard All the dogs in the royal guard (including the annoying dog) were all amalgamated beyond recognition. They are all fought where Greater Dog is normally found. Nice Cream Guy Nice Cream Guy went mad and started killing other monsters. After killing his victims, he freezes their blood and organs and puts them in Nice Cream. Nice Cream Guy has a knife for an ear and his face is horribly disfigured. He kills his victims with an axe. Monster Kid Monster Kid is like a wild animal. He is quite aggressive. Monster Kid has a massive mouth with many razor-sharp teeth and blank, soulless eyes. Grillby Grillby is a red molten liquid monster with one eye. Grillby is always dripping liquid that is extremely hot. He still acts the same as UT Grillby. Undyne After Undyne was defeated in a battle with the Virus, her right arm was cut off and her scales were bleached, turning them white, and her eyes fused together to make the impression of 1 eye. Meanwhile, Undyne's right arm was growing back, but it wasn't an arm, it was a spear. While it was happening, Undyne felt a lot of pain. Undyne is always in her Undying form, as when she fought the Virus, she was in her Undying form. Undyne can't take her armor off as it is fused with her body. Gerson Gerson is an escaped mental patient who suffers from various mental illnesses. Because of this, Gerson believes everyone and everything is humans. Gerson stalks the players throughout a small part of Waterfall, and after a while of stalking, Gerson will appear and explain his hatred for all humans. Frisk and Chara only escape because Gerson is knocked out by the Virus. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy has lost his mind, he became critically insane. Mad Dummy is almost impossible to recognize as he shapeshifts into a horrific Voodoo Doll. Mad Dummy may have rabies. Temmie Temmie looks like a demon ghost cat, with blood coming out of one of her eyes and a strange blue liquid coming out the other one. Despite looking scary, Temmie still acts relatively the same. Alphys Alphys face looks demonic. Alphys is a mad doctor, experimenting and torturing on many monsters just to see if they can free them from the Underground. Alphys has a growth on her head which she accidentally injected with determination, thus melting it. Mettaton Mettaton is in all three of his robot forms. Because of this, Mettaton is in a failed fusion between his three forms causing him to have two heads in the square panel of his chest. Mettaton is all mangled up and broken. Mettaton EX's head has his lower jaw dropping to the floor, full of razor-sharp teeth. Mettaton also has red eyes. Mettaton NEO's head has a demonic face. His voice box is broken, causing him to have a screeching, static-like voice, mixed in with metal scratching. Muffet Muffet in Freaktale has a massive mouth full of massive fangs. Muffet is blue due to a mutation found in spiders that makes them blue. So Sorry So Sorry still acts the same as classic, however, he is in a lot of pain due to two massive spikes coming out of his cheeks, ears and feet. Bratty & Catty Bratty went mad and started eating Catty just for sport, then took it a step forward and ate her own hand. She then carved a smile into her face and grew a third arm. Catty, despite looking dead, is alive and well. Catty seems like she's in pain, but states that she feels nothing even though her face is gone and her ribcage is exposed. Burgerpants Burgerpants still acts relatively the same, the only difference being his appearance. Burgerpants has a club for a tail and is missing his left arm. He has bloodied bandages covering his eyes. Burgerpants also carved a smile into his face with a knife. Asgore Asgore looks relatively the same, however, he has four horns instead of two. Asgore has dried blood stained on his cape, his head is a lot bigger and his mouth is filled with razor-sharp teeth. Asgore has a second pair of jaws in his throat which are used for grabbing onto food. Asgore has beads that he wears that look like human and monster souls. Asgore will eat anything he can find, from humans to other monsters. Asriel Asriel has red eyes, four horns that are meant to represent his parents, and darker, more torn up clothing. Asriel still acts relatively the same. Gaster Gaster does make an appearance, but he can only be accessed if you hack into the games file, revealing a hidden fight that you couldn't access on a normal play through. Gaster looks relatively the same to what Gaster may have looked like before he fell into the core, apart from him having 3 eyes, Each eye is a different color with his two big eyes having red pupils, Gaster has a massive smile cut into his mouth, giving him a bloody grin. Gaster is the only monster besides Sans that has a non-freak form. Gaster's freak form has two tentacles coming out of his back, and two extra arms that come out of his sides. Integrity The Integrity Soul wasn't attacked until they reached Judgment Hall, there the Virus mutated her and gave her 2 extra arms. Bravery The Bravery Soul lost one of his arms, his face is also horribly disfigured and melting. Justice The Justice Soul was brought to Freaktale after getting tricked by the Virus calling for help. When the Soul got to the hole, the Virus pushed him into the hole, he then cut his arm off and made a gun grow out of it, he also fused the Justice Soul's eyes together like what he did to Undyne. Kindness The Kindness Soul was turned albino and lost their face. Patience The Patience Soul lost both their arms and had a smile carved into their face from the Virus. Perseverance The Perseverance Soul was the one who created the Virus, the Virus tricked her into falling into the Underground, after this, she was mutated. She grew a third eye, and their skin started to turn into scales. Added Characters The Virus The Virus takes 2 major forms throughout the AU. * His first form is of a teenage boy, wearing a blue jacket with a top hat and green bow-tie, this form, according to the Virus, is his true form. * The Virus's last form is a mutated version of the first and second form. The Virus goes by the name of Sky. Sky is a charming yet insane kind of guy. Most of what we know about him is shrouded in mystery. All we know about Sky is that he is a god who loves seeing others suffer and making his creations suffer. When Sky made all the monsters in the Underground freaks, he thought he made them look "better" and did them a favor. Sky is also the final boss for each major Route. Sky possesses the ability to change the code within the original game. This allows him to add new scenarios to the game such as areas, fights, new characters and items. Aya Aya may look like a human at first, but she is actually a monster who was turned into a freak. She is emotionless and has stitches on her mouth, making it look like she's always smiling, if you cheer up Astral, she will help guide you through Waterfall and Hotland, However, Aya was not intentionally in the game, which means she could have been added into the game along with the Virus. Sephtis Sephtis is a skeleton monster who has a giant red centipede for a pet. He is also the replacement star of Mettaton. He wears jeans and has his pet crawling around him. He also has fangs and cracks around his eye sockets. At this current moment, it is unknown if Sephtis is related to Sans and Papyrus. The Amalgamates' Final Fusion The Amalgamates stay relatively the same, up until the end of the True Lab. At this point, all of them fuse together to make a melted, disfigured, humanoid being wearing a skeleton mask, The only way to defeat this Amalgamate is to use all the combination from the other Amalgamates. After the fight with it, they will all become one sentient being. Chara's Replacement Due to Chara being fused with Frisk, Chara has been replaced. She was replaced by a fallen human after her, who goes by the name of Rouge. He seems like a normal kid at first, but if you agree to give him your soul, he will grow 4 tentacles on his back, and his left arm will turn into a scythe. This will still happen even if you don't agree. You then get to fight him. The Annoying Shark The Annoying shark basically acts like the Annoying Dog, the only difference being that it represents the creator of Freaktale, which is why it's a shark. Story |-|Chapter 1= Chapter one focuses on the ruins * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 * Page 19 * Page 20 * Page 21 * Page 22 * Page 23 * Page 24 * Page 25 * Page 26 Gallery Freaktale_frisk_and_chara_sprite.png|Frisk and Chara by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_frisk_chara_scared_sprite2.png|Frisk and Chara scared by Le fun shark Freaktale_the_virus_true_form.png|The true form of the virus by Le fun Shark Freaktale_flowey_sprite.png|Flowey sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Flowey_hunting_Sprite.png|Flowey hunting sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_Toriel_1.5.png|Toriel sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Toriel_Genocide_Sprite.png|Toriel's Genocide Form sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Frogget.png|Frogget sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_ruined_dummy_sprite.png|Ruins Dummy sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_Whimsun_Sprite.png|Whimsun sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Moldsmal_Sprite.png|Moldsmal sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Napstablook_Sprite.png|Napstablook sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_veggitoid_sprite.png|Veggitoid sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_Loox_Sprite.png|Loox Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_migosp_sprite.png|Migosp sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_sans.png|Sans sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_sans_freakfrom_5_sprite.png|FreakForm Sans sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_sans_battle_sprite_concept.png|Sans Battle sprite concept by Le fun shark Freaktale_papyrus_final_update.png|Papyrus sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_papyrus_date.png|Papyrus Date sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_papyrus_genocide.png|Genocide Papyrus sprite by Le fun Shark Freaktale_Nice_Cream_Guy.png|Nice Cream Guy sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_snowdrake_family_sprite.png|Family Tree, aka The Snowdrake Family sprite By Le fun shark Freaktale_bud_sprite.png|Bud, aka All Dogs sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_Jerry_Sprite.png|Jerry sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_icecap.png|Icecap sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_gyftrot.png|Gyftrot sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Monster_Kid.png|Monster Kid sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_shop_keeper_update.png|Snowdin Shopkeeper sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_grillby_update_sprite.png|Grillby sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_aya_update.png|Aya Sprite by Le fun Shark, character by Maejosephine Freaktale_Undyne_Sprite.png|Undyne sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Undyne_the_Undying_Sprite.png|Undyne the Undying sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_gerson_update1.png|Gerson sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Mad_Dummy_Sprite.png|Mad Dummy sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_river_person.png|River Person sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_bird_sprite.png|Bird That Carries You Over a Disproportionately Small Gap sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_aaron_sprite.png|Aaron sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_woshua_sprite.png|Woshua sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_Shyren_Sprite.png|Shyren sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_onionsan_sprite.png|Onionsan sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_temmie_2.0.png|Temmie sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Alphys_Sprite.png|Alphys sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Alphys_Battle_Sprite_Position.png|Alphys Battle concept sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Mettaton.png|Mettaton sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_mettaton_eo_sprite.png|Mettaton Genocide Form sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_volkin.png|Volkin sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_muffet_sprite_3.0.png|Muffet sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_muffet_pet_sprite.png|Muffet's Pet sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_so_sorry_sprite_2.0.png|So Sorry sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_royal_guard_12.png|Royal Guard sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_sephtis_sprite_2.png|Sephtis sprite by Le fun shark, character by SilentUnderStarlight Freaktale_bratty_sprite_2.0.png|Bratty sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_catty_sprite_2.0.png|Catty sprite by Le fun shark Freaktale_Genitor.png|MTT Hotel Janitor sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Burgerpants_.png|Burgerpants sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Asgore_2.0.png|Asgore sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Asgore_genocide_fight.png|Asgore Genocide concept sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_omega_flowey_Sprite_2.5.png|Omega Flowey sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_mad_mew_mew_sprite.png|Mad Mew Mew sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_memory_head_sprite.png|Memory Head sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_amalgamate_fusion_2.0.png|Amalgamates Fusion sprite and character by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Asriel_2.0.png|Asriel sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_asriel_dreemurr_sprite_2.5.png|Asriel Dreemurr sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Asriel_Dreemurr_Angel_of_Death.png|Asriel Dreemurr Angel of Death sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_frisk_and_chara_,_pasifist_sprite.png|Frisk and Chara Pacifist Route sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_sans_pacifist_route_sprite.png|Sans Pacifist Route sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_papyrus_pacifist.png|Papyrus Pacifist Route by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_undyne_pacifist_sprite.png|Undyne Pacifist Route sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_the_ultimate_freak_update.png|The Ultimate Freak By Le Fun Shark Freaktale_charas_replacement_sprite.png|Rouge, Chara's replacement by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Rouge_.png|Chara's Replacement sprite by Le Fun Shark, character by Fezak928 Freaktale_Patients_soul.png|Patience Soul sprite by Le Fun Shark, character by Fezak928 Freaktale_Bravery_Soul.png|Bravery Soul sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_integrity_soul_2.0.png|Integrity Soul sprite by Le fun Shark Freaktale_Perseverance_Soul.png|Perseverance Soul sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Kindness_Soul.png|Kindness Soul sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Justice_soul_clover.png|Justice/Clover sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_gaster_follower_EJ_sprite.png|Gaster's Main Follower EJ sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Annoying_Shark.png|The Annoying Shark sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Chisk_Sprite.png|Fan-made Chisk character sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_nameless_human_sprite.png|Nameless Human Sprite by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_red_sprite.png|Red Sprite by Le Fun Shark (optional boss) Freaktale_Betty_and_amber.png|left|Concept for Freaktale Betty by Le Fun Shark (Fanon) Freaktale_goner_kid_sprite.png|Goner Kid by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_gaster_blaster_sprite.png|Gaster Blaster by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_Gaster_3.0.png|Gaster sprite 3.0 by Le Fun Shark Freaktale_grandpa_semi_sprite_2.0.png|Grandpa Semi by Le Fun Shark Trivia * There is currently A Deltarune variation, called Deltafreak, in the works. Deltafreak will be the direct sequel to the pacifist route. * Chara & Frisk are both female in Freaktale * When Chara does her demon face, some of the liquid that comes out of her face can get on Frisk's side of their fused body. Frisk absolutely hates this and hates when Chara gets mad. * Frisk is 2 inches taller than Chara. * Flowey was inspired by the largest flower in the world. * Toriel was inspired by the Native American legend of the Wendigo. * In a Pacifist Route, Toriel is forced to go on a diet. Otherwise, she'll eat all the monsters when they meet up. * The Sans sprite (his Freakform) has gone through the most changes. * Sans only uses his freak form when he is in extreme rage. * Sans has that massive hole in his head after he tried to fight the Virus. * Undyne was inspired by a shark found with one eye. * Since Asriel died, Undyne became the princess of the underground by Asgore. * The beads on Asgore were made from real human hearts, carved into the shape of a heart, dyed a certain colour, and injected with a bioluminescent bacteria and covered with plastic. * In the Genocide Route, Asgore is told by royal guards that human meat is poisonous, which forces him to go on a diet (and for him to throw up as well) * The monsters in Freaktale are made up of physical matter, meaning they have blood, muscle, and organs (apart from the skeletons, ghosts, and robots). This also means that when they die, the monsters won't turn into dust, it will instead start to decay at a similar rate as a regular human. *Alphys and Monster Kid went through the most major changes in their designs. * Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, and Asgore all have a genocide fight, along with Rouge, Aya and the Virus. * The human souls were all made by the co-creator of Freaktale, Maejosephine * Le Fun Shark wanted to make the Justice Soul Clover as he felt she had an important role. * Freaktales story continues after the Pacifist & Genocide Route. * Asgore doesn't die in the Neutral Route unless intentional. * Betty is an Easter Egg. * Instead of AUs, Freaktale will have sequels known as Routes depending on what path you choose. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Monstrous Category:Grim Dark Category:Comic